


Taking Control

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Leo, Dominant Donatello, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Leonardo, Top Don, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: Leo discovers one of Donnie's fantasies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I overused/reused a lot of words over and over again. Sorry, first time writing just plain smut.

Donnie left his lab late that night, rubbing his eyes as he let out a yawn. He opened the door to his bedroom, and began stripping himself of his gear, sleep the only thing on his mind.

"Hello, Donatello," A voice called out in the darkness. By reflect, Donnie yanked out his bo, just as the voice clicked on his bedside lamp.

He lowered his weapon. "Leo, hi, I wasn't expecting you."

He took a moment to take in his brother, who he now discovered to be naked, mask and all, lying up on his bed, legs crossed. Leo's eyes, which were focusing on something in his hands on the hidden side of his body, looked up and focused his intense stare on his brother still by the door.

Donnie blinked as a hot blush ran over his neck and cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Listen, it's not that I'm not flattered but I'm kinda tired. So maybe we could..."

Donnie trailed off as Leo returned his focus to the object he was hiding, now placing it visibly on his lap.

The genius recognized it immediately, and his blush grew darker. "Is that... Is that my-"

"Journal?" Leo answered. "Yes. I caught Mikey peeking through it and took it away from him, but not before he showed me a particularly...interesting page where you share a few of your...fantasies."

Donnie felt like his face was on fire.

"Some of those including...topping Raph and... taking control...over me." Leo brought his gaze back to his younger brother. "Now I can't really help with the Raph thing, but I think we could try the second thing."

Leo closed the book and placed it on his nightstand. Donnie followed the book, his brother's words not quite processing in his brain. "W-wait, really?"

The leader smiled. "You've been on time for practice every day this week and have managed to do more than your required meditation for the month. I think you deserve a little something in return."

He got up from the bed then and strolled over to the door. He didn't speak again until his body was flush up against his brother, lips hovering over his. "What do you say, Don? You wanna be leader tonight?"

Donnie gulped audibly and Leo grinned, pressing his lips hard against the genius's. He pushed him up against the barely open door and activated the lock, causing Donnie to gasp into Leo's mouth.

Taking advantage, Leo slipped his tongue into his brother's mouth, deepening the kiss. After a minute or so, the two separated, breathless.

"What do you want, Donnie?" Leo ordered lightly, kissing the side of Donnie's mouth. "Tell me."

The turtle in question tried to clear his head with a short shake. He didn't know when he'd ever get another chance like this, so there was no way he was gonna let this moment pass through his fingers due to stage fright.

Leo eyed his brother carefully, watching his expression go from nervous Nelly to sly fox. Leo's eye ridge raised slightly, bewildered by the sudden facial change.

"Strip me," Donnie ordered, when he finally found his voice.

Leo tried to hide a smile and did as he was told, starting with Donnie's elbow pads. Donnie had only managed to get one halfway down his arm when he first entered his room. The genius turtle watched him, removing his own mask and draping it over the doorknob behind him.

After that, Leo removed his belt, taking care to "accidentally" brush against his brother's lower plasteron when pulling it down. Leo then slowly dropped to his knees and began removing Donnie's kneepads.

When he was finished, he got ready to stand again, when his brother's voice spoke up. "Stay down. I didn't say you could move."

Shocked by his tone, Leo looked up, but did as he was told and returned to his knees. Donnie placed a hand gently on his older brother's head so that he was directly facing his ever growing bulge.

"Lick."

Leo's eye ridge went up, once again surprised by Donnie's deep tone of voice. He leaned forward, his brother's hand on his head more of a gentle guide, and ran the flat of his tongue carefully over Donnie's barely parted slit.

With a low churr, Donnie dropped down immediately, his cock directly in front of his brother's mouth. Leo unconsciously breathed against the member, causing it to harden.

Having not yet received another instruction, Leo's hand came up, ready to grasp the aching flesh, when Donnie caught his wrist and pushed it down.

"Lick," He repeated. Leo's unsure face made him grin slyly.

It wasn't like Leo had never given head before, it was just a rarity. Donnie wasn't sure why this was. He certainly loved to be on the receiving end, but not so much to be the one giving it.

Maybe he didn't like the feel, maybe he didn't like the taste. Or maybe it just made him feel less in control. Donnie didn't know and he never thought to ask because he only ever thought about it on the rare occasions Leo willingly chose to give him a blowjob, but Donnie didn't dare bring it up then in fear that he might stop.

For a split second, Donnie thought he caught his brother giving him an almost pleading look before it turned into a challenging stare, and suddenly his brother's mouth was on him.

Donnie gasped as Leo took just the head of his cock into his mouth and sucked hard. He pulled back and used the very tip of his tongue to run along the slit, before swallowing him again, this time even deeper.

He hummed against the flesh, causing Donnie's knees to buckle and he held onto the doorknob behind him, just to keep himself upright.

It wasn't until Donnie felt his brother's hot tongue flatten and press firmly against the underside of his cock, while he simultaneously squeezed his lips tighter around the beating flesh, sucking hard again, that the genius realized what Leo was trying to do.

He was trying to get a quickie. Get him to cum early. Was Leo already regretting having agreed to this?

"St-stop," Donnie tried, pawing lightly at the side of his brother's face. He cleared his throat, trying to ignore the overwhelming feeling passing through him as Leo purposely churred around his member still deep in his hot mouth.

"Leo, stop!" Donnie ordered when he finally found his voice again.

Leo smirked around his brother's cock, before slowly slipping it from his mouth, gently but deliberately scraping his teeth against the pulsating veins.

Donnie straightened up, forcing the shiver to pass through him unnoticeably. "Up on the bed."

Leo grinned and finally pulled himself up off his knees and climbed onto his brother's bed. He got onto his hands and knees, his rear facing his younger brother.

Donnie recognized this as Leo's favorite position for taking him and his brother's. Donnie, however...

"Ah, ah, ah Leo," The genius waggled his finger, disapprovingly. He moved forward to the bed and grabbed his older brother's hips, flipping him onto his carapace. "You know I like to look into your eyes when I fuck you."

Leo churred, only slightly taken aback by his language.

Donnie looked over his eldest brother, taking in his naked form from top to bottom. He paused when he noticed Leo had yet to drop down, though the bulge in his lower plasteron was looking to be quite uncomfortable. _Stubborn as always_ , Donnie thought, with a smirk.

"Drop down, Leo," Donnie ordered in the lowest voice he could manage.

Leo gave out a tiny gasp before his member tumbled out into the open. The genius turtle was immediately hypnotized by the sight and leaned closer.

Donnie loved Leo's cock. He loved the size, he loved the color, loved the _taste_... Donnie loved giving blowjobs to all his brothers, but especially to Leo.

Because of his stubborn resistance, it took Leo the longest to come from a blowjob, while with his bright-banded brothers, being more aggressive and/or over-excited, could let go within a couple minutes.

For this reason, Donnie always liked to suck his eldest brother's cock. It was almost a challenge to see how much faster he could get him to come compared to previous times.

That and the taste. Each of his brother's had a unique taste when it came to their cum. Leo's was the most interesting, though, and after a little research, Donnie figured this had to do with Leo's healthier choice of diet.

Just as Donnie was about to skillfully swallow the leader's cock, he drew back, suddenly realizing that's probably not something one who is currently dominating should do, and settled for simply kissing the swollen head, lapping at the bit of precum already forming there.

The tiny contact still managed to bring a low moan out of Leo, causing Donnie's cock to twitch and remind him just how close he was to losing it.

Not wanting to lose his chance at topping his eldest brother, Donnie quickly ran a finger over the head of his own cock, swirling it around in the precum that had accumulated there.

It wasn't the first time he would be topping Leo, but there hadn't been many times before now, either. As leader, it only made sense that Leo didn't much like to bottom, with him or any of his brothers.

For this reason, Donnie knew the eldest would be close to virgin tight and would require very careful lubing. And for that reason, it didn't make any sense that Donnie was choosing to use their natural lubricant, but he had grown impatient and he just was so close to bursting.

When Donnie had felt he had enough precum covering his finger, he brought it down and carefully teased his brother's hole.

Leo tensed immediately when he realized he hadn't heard the sound of a lube bottle popping open. Before he had time to register that, however, the tip of his younger brother's finger made its way into his anal passage.

"D-Donnie, wait, please!" Leo cried out, his hole tightening around Donnie's finger.

The genius turtle froze, a warmth spreading all over his entire body and traveling right into his already hard cock. Did Leo just...? Did he really just hear his eldest brother... _beg_?

A cocky smile made its way onto Donnie's face. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Lube, Donnie," Leo groaned out, the muscles of his hole still contracting over Donnie's fingertip. "I need lube. Actual lube. It's under the mattress."

Donnie contemplated this for a moment, slowly, carefully, turning his finger still just barely inside his brother. "Okay," He said, finally removing his finger, now brushing it up and down his brother's scutes. "But only if you say that magic word one more time."

Leo blinked, as if trying to figure out what word Donnie meant. Then, dropping his eyelids slightly, he whispered, " _Please._ "

Again, that word tumbling from Leo's lips had an instant effect on Donnie's cock, causing it to twitch in the air. He quickly fished under the mattress and pulled out the bottle of lube.

He tried to keep his hand steady, as he poured the substance onto his finger, but Leo's body casually humping his was not helping.

"Don't move," Donnie said in what hoped was a commanding voice.

Leo stilled immediately and Donnie got back to work. When he felt there was more than enough lube on his finger, he lined it up with Leo's entrance and pushed in.

The leader hissed at the intrusion and his body tried to close him off due to obvious pain. To soothe him, Donnie leaned down between Leo's wide open legs, taking his tail into his mouth and sucking gently.

The effect was instantaneous and soon Donnie was able to sink his finger further into his brother. Once his finger was all the way in, Donnie patiently waited before slowly pulling the digit out and then back in the tight hole.

Normally scissoring was the next step to proper lubing, but watching his oldest brother writhe underneath him was beginning to be too much. He needed to take Leo. **NOW**.

Lubing up his cock all over, Donnie got into position. "Relax," He told his brother and Leo nodded.

As soon as he began to push in, Leo immediately tensed. Thinking quick, Donnie reached over and grabbed his brother's cock, stroking it slowly. Leo churred and instantly relaxed, allowing Donnie to push in further.

Just like he assumed, his brother was tight (so TIGHT) and it took all of his willpower to not come right then and there.

When he was all the way in, Donnie dared glance up at his brother. He carefully watched his expression go from mild pain to sudden pleasure. He looked at Donnie and nodded again.

Needing no further encouragement, the genius pulled almost all the way out and then pushed back in. He did this several times, each thrust harder than the last.

Suddenly feeling like he needed better leverage, Donnie removed his hand from Leo's cock, which he had been subconsciously stroking in time with his thrusts and instead grabbed hold of his brother's hips, ramming into him at a new angle.

Just like he hoped, the new angle allowed him to strike right against Leo's prostate, causing the eldest to moan deeply. When he realized his brother would not be returning to his cock, Leo went to take care of it himself, when Donnie pushed his hand away.

Leo gave his brother a confused stare, churring and bucking the air when Donnie hit that bundle of nerves again.

"No hands, Leo," He said, answering the leader's unspoken question. "Don't make me tie you up. You know I will."

Leo nodded obediently, remembering that bondage had been another fantasy Donnie had mentioned in his journal.

Unable to touch himself, Leo instead humped the air every time his brother pushed into him, hoping for any sort of friction.

When Donnie began to move faster inside of him, Leo knew he was close. "Come for me, Leo," Donnie ordered, staring directly at him. "I want us to come together."

Leo moaned at his words wondering how Donnie expected him to come without allowing him to touch himself, when suddenly his brother struck that bundle of nerves deep inside him again once, _twice_ , and then-

Leo threw his head back against the mattress and came with a loud churr, cum spraying in several different directions as nothing was holding his member in place.

Donnie watched in awe as he realized what just happened. Did he really just bring Leo, _his leader_ Leo to a touchless orgasm?

He didn't have much time to reflect on it, however, because soon, Leo's anal muscles were clamping around, making him even tighter (as if that were even possible) and Donnie suddenly came with a shout, filling his brother with his seed.

He fell over onto his brother's sticky body, clearly exhausted. When he finally regained some of his breathing, he carefully pulled out of his eldest brother and nuzzled into his side, licking some cum that had managed to fall onto his eldest brother's neck.

"Donnie," Leo said, a bit breathlessly, holding his brother close to him. "You can't tell the others about that."

"About what, Leo?" Donnie questioned, almost too innocently. "About how I got you to come without even touching your dick? Or how I got you to beg for me? _Twice._ "

"Donnie..." Leo warned, his cheeks burning slightly.

The genius turtle chuckled, snuggling closer to his brother and pressing a light kiss to his cheek. "I promise."


End file.
